


I've Missed Us

by therestisjustconfetti



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Jamie does a super romantic thing for Dani, Non-Explicit Sex, One Shot, so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therestisjustconfetti/pseuds/therestisjustconfetti
Summary: When Jamie notices just how busy The Leafling has made their lives, she plans a romantic evening for Dani to make up for some lost time.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 5
Kudos: 136





	I've Missed Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! I've been re-watching Bly Manor and decided I wanted to write another fic about a time in Dani and Jamie's life away from the manor. Hope you enjoy it, please let me know what you think! I'm surprised at how many Dani/Jamie fics I've written but people seem to enjoy them and I enjoy writing them so let's keep this thing going!

The Leafling had blossomed. Neither Jamie nor Dani had anticipated just how quickly the business would take off and the success had been both thrilling and exhausting. It wasn’t an overwhelming kind of busy, but just busy enough to take up most of their time. With it being the two of them at the shop, it meant every day was filled with what felt like never ending tasks because there was no one else to delegate the work to. They had thrown all of themselves into the business once it was up and running and it meant their own personal life together had settled onto the backburner. 

It wasn’t until Jamie noticed one Thursday afternoon just how much they had neglected their own needs in favour of the business and she decided she had to do something about it. First it was the fact that Dani didn’t get a chance to eat lunch that day because of the phone orders she had been taking down and it wasn't the first time it had happened. Then, it was the realization that they had been in such a rush, that Jamie had only been able to give Dani one small peck on the lips that morning. In fact, she couldn’t think of the last time she had kissed the blonde with all the passion she truly had for her.

There were just too many other tasks to think about. Coordinating the deliveries of their stock, discussing floral arrangements with a frustrating hard to please bride, and taking care of all the walk-in customers who never had a clue about what they really wanted and would sometimes decide against buying something all together. That needed to change. She missed Dani and she knew the business was important and they were so proud of it, but coming home each night feeling too tired for anything more than a shower followed by falling asleep with the TV on wasn’t enough. That was still blissful with Dani by her side and she was still happy, but she knew they both deserved more. She missed her girlfriends touch, her lips, her body. She missed the two of them getting to be just that, the two of them. The shop would be okay without them for a little while. 

While Jamie was putting together a custom arrangement with roses as an anniversary gift from an older gentleman to his wife, an idea came to her mind and she decided to bring it to fruition. She was able to slip away from the shop the following afternoon as Dani took care of some logistical work and the closing duties and got started on making her idea a reality. 

Two hours later, Jamie is standing in their bedroom admiring her efforts and she smiles knowing the look she’d soon get to see on Dani’s face. That beautiful, sweet face. The one with the bright kind eyes, the full lips, and soft skin. People always say perfection doesn’t exist, but to Jamie it existed in the form of an incredible blonde woman who gave so much of herself to everything little thing she did. 

Dani trudges up the stairs towards their apartment and every step she takes means being closer to some take out and a seat on the couch with Jamie beside her. When she reaches the landing outside the apartment door, she digs around in her bag for her keys and fishes them out. She unlocks the door and walks inside, shutting it behind her. She tosses her purse onto the couch like she always does and somehow almost doesn’t notice the dimly lit space and the rose petals scattered across the ground but the smell of her favourite vanilla candle burning down the hall catches her attention.

“What the…” she says, a curious grin on her face. She locks the apartment door and takes off her jacket, hanging it up on the hook to her left. “Jamie?” she calls out as she follows the trail of rose petals towards the bedroom. 

When she reaches the threshold of their bedroom, she finds Jamie standing in front of the bed with a bouquet of roses and a nervous smile on her face. A bottle of wine with two glasses sits beside the TV and the room is lit only by the flickering of candlelight, making Jamie look like a beacon of hope and love as the warm light is cast upon her. 

“I know we deal with them nearly every day, but roses are always beautiful and so are you.”

“Jamie,” Dani says, her gaze softening at the sight before her. Any tension in her body from the long day disappears as she steps towards her girlfriend. “What's all this for?”

Jamie hands Dani the bouquet and she brings it to her nose, inhaling the sweet familiar scent of the flowers. 

“It’s for us,” Jamie says. 

Dani sets the flowers down on top of the dresser beside the door and looks around the room and then back at the incredible woman who has been by her side since leaving Bly, the woman who has never wavered on her choose to be with her, and that meant the world. 

Jamie reaches out for Dani’s hands and takes them in her own. Her thumb softly moves back and forth over her knuckles and she squeezes lightly. 

“You and I haven’t had much of a chance to be...well...you and I lately. I wanted to give us that chance.”

Without saying anything, Dani closes the small gap between them and wraps her arms around Jamie’s waist. She buries her face in the crook of her neck and relaxes against her body. Both women let out a long sigh of content and stand in the embrace silently, sinking into the comfort of their closeness and the feeling of being in each other's arms. Jamie takes a deep breath and let’s the familiar comforting scent of Dani wash over her. She smiles as she feels Dani press soft sweet kisses to her neck then finally pulls back so she can look at her face. 

Dani thinks about saying the words that both of them will soon mutter but she’s not quite ready yet. She feels it though, so deeply in her soul. She looks in Jamie’s eyes and her own eyes nearly fill with tears at the tenderness and devotion they are met with. 

“Thank you,” she says. Jamie smiles and nods her head and Dani watches as her eyes flick down to her mouth then back up again. 

“I was thinking about your lips today,” Jamie says quietly, her voice barely above a whisper. 

“You were?” 

Jamie brings her hand up and slowly moves her thumb across Dani’s bottom lip. “Mmm. I was. You have great lips, Poppins. Anyone ever told you that?”

Dani tries to speak but swallows her words and can only nod in reply. Of course Jamie tells her this all the time but it doesn’t lessen the effect it has on her. 

Jamie removes her thumb from Dani’s bottom lip and slides her hand around so it’s cupping the back of her neck. She finally eliminates the space between them and their crash together. When she swipes her tongue across Dani’s bottom lip, the blonde lets out a soft moan in response. 

Dani loved kissing Jamie. It was a cold hard fact. She could probably say she was addicted and had been since the very first time. No two things had ever fit more perfectly together than they did and it didn’t matter if it was the most passionate kiss in the world or a sweet peck on the lips, it was always perfect. Right now though, right now the kiss is hungry and full of want and desire. Right now it’s a kiss that is making up for lost time and it rips the air right out Dani’s lungs leaving her breathless. Their tongues work in unison and when Jamie sucks on Dani’s bottom lip, she reaches out and grips her waist as the feeling seems to vibrate through her. Finally, the need to find their breath arrives and Jamie pulls back slightly, causing Dani to frown at the loss of contact.

“We’ve got all night,” Jamie says, her lips just a breath away from Dani’s. She kisses her again quickly then steps away and reaches for the bottle of wine. Beside it sits a framed polaroid of the two of them smiling and pointing up at the new Leafling sign above their shop. It had been a beautiful day. They didn’t know what to expect and had just hoped with all their might that their new bold adventure wouldn’t be a failure - but if it were, at least they’d have done it together. Luckily for them, it had been the farthest thing from a failure. 

Jamie pops the cork from the bottle and fills each glass to a little over halfway full. She holds a glass out to Dani who happily accepts it. They both take a sip and Dani sits down on the edge of the bed. 

“I’m sorry we’ve been so busy,” she says.

Jamie takes sip and shakes her head. “You have nothing to be sorry for,” she says. “We’ve been busy for good reasons. I just don’t want us to forget about moments like this because they matter, every moment with you matters so much to me and I’ve missed us, like this. Just being here together and taking advantage of it.”

“Jamie,” Dani says quietly. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

Jamie has another drink of wine and sets her wine glass down, then takes Dani’s and does the same. She moves so she’s standing in front of Dani and cups her face in her hands. She kisses her again but it's softer than earlier, slower. It says so much more than her words in the moment ever could. 

Dani’s hands slide around the back of Jamie’s thighs and then up to her backside. She squeezes the supple flesh wrapped in dark jeans and Jamie hums into her lips at the sensation. She brings her hands around to the front of Jamie’s waist and her fingers land on the button of her jeans. Jamie pulls away from their kiss and they look into each other's eyes. Dani pops open the button and slowly drags the zipper down and then pulls the jeans down toned legs. Jamie steps out of them and kicks them aside and reaches for Dani, instantly needing the physical contact once more. Now it’s Jamie's turn and she mimics Dani’s movements but instead of letting Dani kick away her own pants, Jamie slowly kneels and kisses Dani’s exposed thighs as she pulls them down from her waist. 

Dani bites her lip and looks down at Jamie on her knees in front of her. She is about to say something when Jamie’s lips move to the inside of her thigh and closer to where she craves them. All she can do is swallow as her eyes stay locked onto Jamie’s. 

Jamie slides a hand up her thigh and when one of her fingers traces the edge of her panties, she tosses her head back and starts to squirm slightly. Jamie slips a finger under the elastic and pulls it to the side.

“Poppins,” Jamie says as she breathes in Dani’s heady scent. “Someone’s eager.”

When a hot tongue darts out and swipes across her most sensitive spot, Dani nearly crumbles but somehow stays standing. She slides her hands in Jamie’s hair and the brunette grips her thighs and uses her strong arms to help keep her upright as her tongue goes to work, switching between tracing patterns and sucking. When Jamie adds a finger to the equation, Dani squeaks and knows she’s a goner. It’s quick, so quick, and suddenly she feels that oh so familiar tightness in her abdomen and her breathing quickens.

“God...Jamie…” she mumbles. “I’m...fuck.”

Her climax hits her hard and the rest of her sentence is lost in her throat as pleasure rips through her body. She loses her balance and falls backwards onto the bed. Jamie simply slides in closer and doesn’t stop her movements, immediately working Dani towards a second orgasm. Her hands move to Dani's hips and she holds onto them tightly as the blonde writhes in ecstasy beneath her touch. Moments later, Dani shuts her legs and a string of expletives fall from her lips. Only when she feels a hand on the top of her head pushing her away does Jamie finally stop. She kisses the inside of Dani’s thighs once more and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. She climbs up onto the bed and lays down beside Dani who is still clothed from the waist up. 

Jamie brushes some hair aside and kisses Dani’s neck, sliding a hand up under her sweater. 

“You alright, Poppins?” Jamie asks and laughs a little bit. 

“Mmhmm, yeah...I’m good,” Dani replies and turns to look at Jamie. “Wow.”

Jamie leans in and kisses Dani tenderly.  
“We should probably get you out of this sweater,” she says.

Dani eagerly nods and sits up. She pulls her sweater off and reaches behind to unclip her bra and tosses both articles of clothing onto the ground. She lays back down and slips her underwear down and off of her legs. “Your turn,” she says. 

Jamie gets up off the bed and Dani shimmie’s her way up so her head is resting on a pillow. She never takes her eyes away from Jamie as the brunette removes the rest of her own clothing, making sure to draw out the process simply for Dani’s enjoyment. It was moments like this where she was reminded of just how attracted to women she really was, how just the sight of Jamie’s bare chest could stir up so much deep in her core. The fact that she was somehow able to subdue and ignore that attraction for as long as she did was a damn miracle. 

“You’re staring, love,” Jamie says. She puts her hands on her hips and Dani licks her lips.

“Come here,” Dani whispers. Jamie climbs back onto the bed and settles her naked body on top of Dani’s, the two of them fitting together like puzzle pieces. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Dani says quietly as she admires Jamie in the candlelight. Jamie would sometimes bashfully look away or try to shrug off a compliment of that nature but something about this night and this moment makes her stay so present. With Dani’s gaze so tender yet filled with lust, it was impossible to focus on anything else. 

Dani slides her hand in between their bodies and down to where she knows Jamie has been wanting her to be. Her fingers easily glide across the skin between Jamie’s thighs and she watches as Jamie fights to keep her eyes open, fights to not disappear into the sensation of Dani touching her that way. 

“I love that you get this worked up just from giving me an orgasm,” Dani says as she circles Jamie’s most sensitive spot with her middle finger. 

“I get worked up from you doing a lot of things,” Jamie says, her words breathy. The need for more contact makes Jamie slowly move her hips in time with Dani’s hand and suddenly Dani pulls her hand away and back up between their bodies. 

“Up,” Dani says quietly.

Jamie doesn’t understand at first but when Dani moves out from under her and slides down so she’s laying lower on the bed, Jamie knows what she wants her to do. 

“You’re sure?” she asks. It’s not something they often did, but she would never deny it when she knew it would be something they would both enjoy. Dani just smiles and nods her head and its all Jamie needs to reposition herself so each of her knees are on either side of Dani’s face. 

Dani lifts her arms up and grips Jamie’s hips, pulling her down quickly, taking the brunette by surprise.

“Shit,” Jamie says as Dani’s mouth immediately envelops her. She had grown more tightly wound from bringing Dani to climax than she expected but it wasn’t surprising given how it never took much for Dani to turn her on. 

She very quickly finds a rhythm with Dani below her and can’t stop herself from moving her own hips in time with Dani’s mouth. When Dani sucks hard, Jamie falls forward a little and puts an arm out against the headboard to keep herself upright.

“Jesus, Dani!” Dani slides a hand up to cup one of Jamie’s breasts and Jamie moans at the feeling. “Fuck. Don’t stop.”

It doesn’t take much before the sweet wave of release washes over Jamie and her body stiffens as Dani continues to suck and lick, glancing up to look at what she can see if Jamie’s face in the candlelight, her eyes shut and lip caught between her teeth. Jamie is quiet as she unravels and Dani does what was asked of her and doesn’t stop until Jamie raises her hips and falls over beside her on the bed, panting.

The room is quiet as Jamie catches her breath and Dani grins, proud to have given Jamie exactly what she gave her. Jamie had been right, they didn’t really have much of a chance as of late to get to be themselves in this way but damn, they sure knew how to make up for it. 

Dani turns over and cuddles into Jamie, resting her head on her chest. She listens as her heart beats quickly and drapes an arm over her abdomen, holding her close. Jamie takes a long deep breath and then laughs.

“What's funny?” Dani asks. 

“Sometimes, Poppins, sometimes I’m shocked at how good you are at that.”

Dani smiles against Jamie’s warm skin and closes her eyes, feeling the exhaustion of the day and their physical exertion settle over her. 

“I pay attention to what you like,” she says very matter of factly.

Jamie kisses the top of her head. “And you’re very good at giving it to me.”

They lay together quietly like that for a few minutes. The sound of slow, easy breathing fills the room as the candles flicker around them. 

“I’ve missed us too,” Dani says, breaking the silence.

“Hmm?”

“We have been so wrapped up in the store and I love being there with you and everything we’ve done, but I’ve missed us too. This was...we needed this.”

Jamie places her hand over Dani’s above her heart and kisses the crown of her head.

“We’ll do better, Poppins,” Jamie says.

Dani nods and pulls Jamie closer, as if there were still any space between them.

“Now as much as I would love to fall asleep with you like this right now, I’ve got food on the way because we need to eat,” Jamie says.

Dani smirks. “I think we both just ate pretty well.”

Jamie’s eyes widen in fake shock. “Little Dani Clayton, you dirty girl.”

“But you’re right,” Dani says, laughing as she flips over onto her back again. “You’re always right. I’m starving.”

Jamie leans over her and kisses her deeply, it’s almost enough to make Dani lose herself again in the way Jamie makes her feel but then the lips she loves so much are gone from hers and a hand is pulling her up by the arm from off the bed. They each pull on shorts and a loose flannel shit and Jamie blows out some of the candles.

The next morning, Dani and Jamie are awoken by the sound of their alarm going off. Dani groans and reaches over to the bedside table to shut it off then snuggles back into the warmth of Jamie. After they had eaten dinner, they showered together and had fallen back into bed and fallen asleep shortly after that with Dani’s chest to Jamie’s back and the brunette holding on to the hand around her waist. Jamie was always the little spoon, but she would never admit it out loud in fear of ruining the tough image only she thought she had. Dani loved that she always got to hold Jamie in her arms, never questioning it or fighting for anything different. It’s just the way it was, and both women were completely content with the arrangement.

“Sorry,” Jamie mumbles. 

“What for?” Dani asks.

“I forgot to tell you we have the morning off. I moved some things around and changed our phone message so it says the shop is closed until noon today.”

It had been over two weeks since they had really gotten to spend a full morning in bed with one another and Dani doesn’t question it, she just cuddles in closer to Jamie and kisses her bare shoulder - very happy with the fact that she was getting to stay in bed with her favourite person. It’s a soft, quiet, perfect moment and Dani was never one to take those for granted, especially since they had been so few and far between lately. They both quickly drift back to sleep and make a silent promise to each other to always make time for long nights and mornings like this one. Always.


End file.
